marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hulk (Hero Datafile)
RED HULK Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross classified In the aftermath of World War Hulk, it seemed that Bruce Banner was ridden of his Hulk alter ego. However, some weeks after, a mysterious figure identified as Red Hulk emerged, hurting several characters and baffling those who where sent to hunt him. He was ultimately defeated by Thor and the green Hulk working together, though he managed to escape before his identity is revealed. He continued to weather attacks from heroic forces, but his identity remained secret. She-Hulk attempts to uncover the Red Hulk's identity, and discovers at an AIM facility that he was created by MODOK with the help of General “Thunderbolt” Ross. Facing off against Ross later, Red Hulk appears to kill the general. It is revealed that the Ross who has died was actually a Life Model Decoy, and his apparent death is part of a plot by Red Hulk and Bruce Banner to take down the Intelligencia. He confronts members of the Intelligencia on their Hellcarrier, but accidentally aids them when they use his energy to create an army of Hulks. He battles them, but the loss of his energy forces him to revert to his de-powered state, revealing his identity to be Ross himself. Bruce Banner later makes arrangements for Red Hulk to join the Avengers. Recently "Thunderbolt" Ross formed his own team of Thunderbolts made up of lone anti heroes who are all willing to kill when the need arises. This team consists of Red Hulk himself, Punisher, Deadpool, Elektra, and Agent Venom. How well this team of mostly violent loners will work together only time will tell. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Red Giant, Self-Absorbed, Striking with the Force of a Nuclear Explosion Power Sets GAMMA-TRANSFORMATION Enhanced Reflexes D8, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Leaping D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against a gamma-, radiation-, or cosmic energy based action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Gamma Transformation stunt or step up a Gamma Transformation power by +1 for your next action. Spend 1 PP to use this stunt if your opponent’s action succeeds. SFX: Gamma Emissions. You gain a “Gamma Burn” power equal to your emotional stress. On a reaction against a close combat physical attack action, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no PP cost. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP to recover your physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Mighty Fortitude. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by aging, disease, extreme temperature, fatigue, or vacuum. SFX: Rage-Fueled Might. Add a die equal to your emotional stress to the doom pool to include your emotional stress in your next action. If your opponent includes your emotional stress in a reaction dice pool, step it up. Limit: Excessive Bleeding. Step up physical stress inflicted by bladed or sharp weapons to gain 1 PP. Limit: Overheated. Turn Gamma Burn into a complication to gain 1 PP. Recover when you recover your emotional stress. When you are stressed out emotionally, roll your emotional stress + doom pool as an attack action against each target. Specialties Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones HUNGER FOR POWER 1 XP When you use your Energy Absorption SFX for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you take over a power set of another character. 10 XP When you hand back a power set taken over from another character to its rightful owner, or that character takes its powers back by force. RED RAGE 1 XP When you put a die above D8 in the doom pool by using your Rage-Fueled Might SFX. 3 XP When you inflict stress or trauma on an ally by triggering your “Overheated” Limit. 10 XP When you freak out so badly that your allies have to team up to put you down, or when you lock yourself away from people to avoid hurting anyone again. RED VS. GREEN 1 XP When you inflict emotional stress on the Hulk, or Hulk inflicts emotional stress on you. 3 XP When you inflict trauma on the Hulk, or Hulk inflicts trauma on you. 10 XP When you manage to depower the Hulk, Hulk depowers you, or both of you put your differences aside and team up to fight a common threat. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Avengers Category:Code Red Category:Offenders Category:Thunderbolts Category:Hulk Family Category:Gamma